Mystic Travels
by KateT101
Summary: An incident  Involving the box ghost, naturally,  sends Danny through one of the mysterious doors in the ghost zone and into the Pridelands of Africa.
1. The Pridelands of Africa

**Chapter: One**

**Disclaimers: I do NOT own Danny Phantom *sigh* OR The Lion King.**

**Spoilers: Yes, The ending of both the Lion King 1 and 2 will be mentioned. And also Danny's powers**

**Summery: An incident (Involving the box ghost, naturally) sends Danny through one of the mysterious doors in the ghost zone and into the Pridelands of Africa.**

**What you need to know: Nala was killed by hunters when she was away from the Pridelands hunting. Simba has hated humans ever since.  
Danny can only understand the animals speaking when he is in GHOST form.  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^REMEMBER THAT^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^**

**It begins...**

"Take that Box Ghost!"

"I am Box Ghost! Fear me!" The ghost suddenly took off down the street, with Danny close behind.

"I've never seen you put up this much of a fight before." Danny commented while flying next to the ghost.

"I've been practising." *flashback to Box Ghost punching a punching bag with Danny's face on it. FAIL!*

Box Ghost then flew into Danny's home and into the Ghost Portal.

"No!" Danny yelled, flying in after him. Danny crashed into Skulker.

"Well... what do we have here? Ahh... the Ghost Child." Skulker murmured before punching an unsuspecting Danny.

Danny retaliated by blasting a ghost ray at him, but missed. Skulker shot Danny with one of the many gadgets on his suit, causing Danny to blow through a open door.

It slammed shut and disappeared before Danny or Skulker could even open it up again.

Danny looked ahead at where the door had been, and stared around at his surroundings. Wide planes... Brown and green grass... Wilderbeast... Antellope... Zebras... Lions... wait, LIONS!


	2. Confrontation

**Chapter: Two. Confrontation**

Simba ran straight for him. It didn't matter how he got there, or if he had backup, just that he was a human, and they should die.

He was in his sight. Right in front of Simba; the unsuspecting human. He had white hair and had black clothing on him. He brushed himself off, and looked around, his eyes resting on the animals around before looking directly at Simba. The human's eyes widened in suprise and then...

Simba pounced.

And fell.

The human had disappeared.

Where'd he go?

Simba looked around.

Seriously... Where'd he go?

"Whoa, that is definately NOT cool."

Simba looked up to see the 'Human' hovering gently in the sky.

"How can I understand you, Human?" Simba asked.

"WHOA!" Danny screamed, loosing his control on his flying and fell to the ground.

He sat up while Simba ran over and knocked Danny to the ground, successful this time.

"Whoa, Whoa, Whoa, Whoa!" Danny said, holding his hands up in a surrendering position. "Don't you think it's weird that we can understand each other? I mean, we are different species, and I don't understand any of the animals back home."

Simba backed off as Danny stood up. "I suppose." Simba replied, looking at Danny suspiciously.

"I'm not gonna hurt you!"

Simba still looked skeptical, but nodded.

The two just stood there, silently, judging each other and hoping that neither would attack the other, but being ready in case they did.

A loud shot that blurred through the silent air. Simba roared loudly as the bullet dug into his right front leg. He fell to the ground, roaring even louder.

Danny sprung into action, immediately flying into the sky and spotting the shooter.

A jeep was in the middle of grasslands. Herds of zebras and antellope bolted in different directions.

A herd of them headed for Simba, who was trying his hardest to stand up on three legs.

Staring at the herd coming at him, he had a flashback to the day his father died. Simba had been helpless on the dusty floor back then too, but Mufasa, his father, had saved him.

Mufasa had died that day.

And now it was Simba's turn.

Long live the king

* * *

**Edited as of January 22 2013**

* * *

**Thanks for the review, guys! Updates soon! :D**


	3. Kovu

**Chapter Three:**

**Kovu**

* * *

**Recap:**

* * *

**Staring at the herd coming at him, Simba had a flashback to the day his father died. Simba had been helpless on the dusty floor back then too, but Mufasa, his father, had saved him.**

**Mufasa had died that day.**

**And now it was Simba's turn.**

**Long live the king**

* * *

Danny searched the lands for the jeep.

He found it, just a little bit away from here, driving away from him.

"Human!" Simba coughed out as the herd of antelope moved closer and closer.

Danny looked down in time to see Simba and the herd.

He flew down, made himself and Simba intangible as the herd ran through.

Once the antelope had passed, the ghost and lion were tangible.

"Are you alright?" Danny asked the lion softly, as he looked at the bullet wound.

"Yes. I am fine. Thank you, human."

"'s alright. And, you don't have to call me human... " _'mostly since I'm not one... in this form'_ he though. "My name's Danny. Danny Phantom."

"I am Simba. King of the Pridelands." Simba said proudly. "How did you get here?"

"Uhhh..." Danny muttered, not being able to think. He'd always kept his secret a secret from everyone. But telling a lion, in africa, about his alter-ego wouldn't really be that much of a risk. It's not like anyone would believe Simba. "I fell through a door, when I was in the Ghost Zone, being attacked by Skulker." He said bluntly.

Simba stared at Danny, obviously not comprehending.

"The Ghost Zone is the world of Ghosts. Skulker is a mechanical Ghost that hunts me."

Simba was about to laugh, before he realised that Danny was actually being truthful. "Why were you in a world of Ghosts?" he asked.

"Well, I am a ghost. A Half Ghost, technically."

"Half Ghost?"

"I am a human too–but in this form–I'm a ghost too. I think that I get the best traits of both species. A human life, with ghost powers. Unlike... those poachers who are human, or... Skulker there, who just is a ghost... with a suit."

"Why does he hunt you?" Simba questioned.

"I like to think because it gives him something to do, but mainly he wants to hang me on his wall as a trophy of some sort... Yeah... not fun."

"Trophy? He would have to kill you for that, right?" Danny nodded. "That's what they did to my Narla! They killed her, took her away from me, away Kiara."

Danny didn't know what to do. Simba was breaking down, not exactly to tears, but very close to it.

"Uh.. Simba, come on, I'll help you to... uh, where do you live?"

Simba tried to pick himself up. "Pride Rock. It's near the waterhole, in that direction."

Danny slowly and carefully lifted Simba and carried on in the direction Simba had gestured at.

* * *

They soon reached a waterhole, where Danny put Simba down to drink and regain his strength. Danny looked around at his new surroundings; A large tree, the waterhole, a few herds of animals – some Danny could not identify – and a large group of rocks.

"Is that Pride Rock?" Danny asked Simba.

"Yes," Simba answered between drinks. "That is my home, the other lions live there." He lifted his head towards Danny. "You should drink."

Danny agreed, it was very hot, and he had just carried a fully grown lion over half a mile.

He knelt down and cupped some water in his gloves, but the water soaked right through the material. "Crud." He muttered, turning human.

He scooped the water up much more easily.

He heard a loud roar, followed by another roar, the second sounded closer to him. Danny whipped himself around, and became face to face with a lion.

He immediately assumed it was Simba. _'I probably should have told him I was going back to human.' _

Then, Danny took in the features. This lion had a black mane, and his fur was a darker colour. He also had a large scar over his eye.

The lion roared again, and Danny realised he couldn't understand him. He looked over at Simba, who was weakly roaring at the mystery lion.

Danny phased through the mystery lion's paws, as he had turned to face Simba, and changed once he was out of his grip.

"Kovu! Leave him alone!"

"It's a human! You said to attack all humans!" Kovu moved to face Danny, but the human was no longer there. "Where'd it go!"

"Danny!" Simba said happily, as the ghost boy made an appearance.

"You know this creature?" Kovu demanded.

"You forget your place, Kovu. I am King, you do not demand answers from me. But, yes, I do know Danny. He saved me. A... hunter... attacked me, and Danny saved me from a herd. He does not deserve your fury."

Kovu looked back at Danny. "This is not the same human."

"I can answer that." Danny said, changing into his human half, and dropping to the ground with a soft thud.

The darker lion, Kovu, roared once more to Simba.

'_I can't understand them when I'm in this form' _Danny soon realised, turning back.

"What happened?" Kovu demanded of Danny.

"I changed. I have two egos. One is a ghost, one is human. This–" he said, gesturing to his body '–is my ghost form. The other is my human form."

Kovu looked at Danny, suspiciously once more, before turning to Simba.

"You need help, Simba. Kiara can help you once we get you back to Pride Rock."

Simba nodded weakly, as Kovu let the old lion lean on him, walking slowly. Danny tried to help as much as he could, but Kovu always shot him a 'Back-Off' look.

'_I need to get Kovu to trust me'_ Danny thought, moving to help Simba once more. Kovu growled softly, a dark look in his eyes. _'Something tells me that this is not going to be easy'_

* * *

**943 words of Actual Writing**

* * *

**Authors Note:**

* * *

**How's the Story?**

**Do you think Kovu's OOC (Out of Character), or not?**

**Is the plot line still good?**

**No flamers, please?**

**Any other comments?**

* * *

**Those Who Reviewed:**

* * *

**Kori Neko Tenshi**

**Review:** Cool story! Can't wait for the next chapter!^-^

**Reply:** Here it is :) And thanks for your review, but don't hold your breath...

*.*.*

**Hanzo of the Salamander**

**Review: **hope more comes soon

**Reply:**** Me too...**

***.*.***

**Trinity Fenton-Phantom**

**Review: **great story. keep writing. update soon. I can't wait to read more! This is getting interesting.

**Reply:** Thank you for the compliment, I keep worrying that this story is not interesting in the slightest. Have I lost that in this chapter?

***.*.***

**megawoman 5210**

**Review: **I may sound bad for requesting this, but will you please Have Simba die?

**Reply:**:O Simba can't die! He's just too awesome!

***.*.***

**Yumacub**

**Review: **"A loud shot that blurred through the silent air." Read this carefully, and I think you will see it doesn't clearly make any sense. Otherwise, great job so far! You should check out my lion king/Danny Phantom crossover! ^_^ Maybe you should try, "A loud shot was heard, blurring through the silent air." Noticed how I put 'was HEARD' ;)

**Reply: **Thank you for pointing that out, I will edit that when/if I get the time

***.*.***

**Sin – NaMe**

**Review: **yay! You continue the story ... lol 69 is also one of my favorite numbers 8D  
OMG Mufasa dies, poor Simba, but there is Danny.  
Wii! that means that maybe Simba grows differently -aaa  
Ahhh! Curiosity is killing me  
bye ~

**Reply: **I did continue the story :) 69... It's just... the best :)

Yes, Mufasa died just like in the movie, this is sorta like a Lion King 3... with Danny Phantom, of course.

***.*.***

**Tiger Phantom-Spicer luv xxx**

**Review: **=D Thats a random lucky number! Mines 3... anywho! SWEET! UpdaTE SooN!

**Reply:** 3 is epic, but not as much as 69 :P

I updated :)

* * *

**Question of the Day:**

* * *

**This is sorta a new thing, but I might start doing this more often, hopefully it will increase reviews and... make the ending Authors Note more interesting...?**

**Anyway...**

**What is your favourite dance?**

**Maybe... The Worm? The Robot? The Pelvic Thrust?**

**Mine Too**

**This does not mean that you have to actually be able to do this dance, just that you... like it.**

* * *

**Bye For Now, Hopefully Not Forever,**

**Kate**

**xoxoxo**

**Read&Review**

**Rate&Message**


	4. Gaining Trust

Chapter Four:

Gaining Trust

Kovu managed to carry Simba back to the Pride Rock, very slowly, refusing Danny's help. Danny, feeling useless, had designated himself to flying overhead in search of any other threats.

Once they were several meters away from the home of the lions, a warthog, a meerkat and bright yellow lion rushed towards them. "Father! Kovu!" yelled the lion. Judging from the voice, Danny had realised that she was actually a lioness. Neither her, nor the other two animals had noticed Danny. "What happened?"

"A hunter." Gasped Kovu, letting the warthog take half of Simba's weight. "They harmed Simba. With those loud things. I found him at the waterhole."

"The-the waterhole?" asked the lioness, "We would've heard those noises if they were closer. Father, you must've been quite far away. How did you get here?"

"Kiara, we don't need to worry about that right now. Simba needs to be taken care of." said the warthog.

"Oh, of course!" Kiara stated, rushing towards Simba and attempting to help Kovu and the warthog carry him to Pride Rock.

* * *

Once at the lion's base, the lionesses attempted to care for Simba's wounds, but the bleeding would not stop.

"Danny..." Simba said, weakly. He was losing a lot of blood.

"Who's... Who's Danny?" Kiara asked, looking puzzled.

"Danny helped me." Simba said, using his head to gesture towards Danny, whom was floating above them. With all looking at him Danny felt uncomfortable.

"What the hell is that?!" screeched the meerkat, staring in shock at Danny.

"It looks like a human who can float." said the warthog.

"That is so obviously wrong, Pumbaa. It's obviously a bird-like man!" He stared up at Danny warily, squinting at him from the ground. "Where's your wings, kid?" Danny lowered himself to the ground. The meerkat scurried on top of the lioness. "Oh, no, Bird-Man! Stay away from us!"

Danny chuckled softly. "I'm... Uh, I'm not a bird-man... I'm a ghost. My name's Danny."

Simba groaned loudly, his pain obviously worsening. "Kiara. Go get Rafiki, please." Simba asked the lioness. She quickly ran out of the cave, away from view.

Danny walked towards him, kneeling down before the lion. He noticed Kovu flinch slightly, still obviously not trusting him. Danny checked over the wound. "Do you have any cloth?" he asked asked. He soon realised what a stupid question that was. Lions weren't going to have any type of cloth; they're lions. Duh. "Never mind. Hold on."

He quickly transformed, changing into his human form. He heard the meerkat screech in surprise, but didn't pay much attention. Thanking his parents for being so big on him and Jazz learning first aid, Danny removed his shirt and pulled out one of Sam's bobby pins he'd had in his jean pocket, before changing back into Phantom.

Danny started to tear the shirt into strips, however it took some time for the shirt to rip properly. One the shirt was completely ruined, he wrapped the remains around Simba's leg and attempted to secure them with the pin. "Here Simba. This is the best I can do with the materials given. Just... try not to move it. Then it might stay, and hopefully heal without infection. I'll check on it often, but, I can't change the bandages. I can't give you a good approximate for how long it'll take to heal, 'cause I only know about humans..."

"Thank you, so much Danny." Simba said with a small smile on his face. He started to lie down, resting.

Danny smiled and turned away from Simba, straight into the untrusting faces of the warthog, the meerkat and Kovu.

"Alright kid," started the Meerkat, glaring accusingly at Danny.

"Start talkin'" finished the warthog.

* * *

**Word Total: 622**

* * *

**Yeah, I know. Short chapter, late update. Sorry :/**

**I got a lovely PM from a reviewer of this story and I didn't reply to her for ages, and I felt so bad..**

**So, as an apology to her, and to you other amazing, amazing readers and reviews, I tried to write a new chapter. And, I swear to god, I was trying to make it sooo much longer, but I really wanted to end it here, 'cause I thought it was just a good way to end it. haha.**

**I promise (pinky promise) that I will try to update ASAP. **

**You guys are awesome, and don't be creeped out, but I love ya (You: Awwww :3)**

**Anyway. I will talk to you later! Will be replying to reviews, if you guys post any! Thanks! Bye!**


End file.
